


Secret Kitten plus

by gesswhojoedoe2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No idea what this is yet, Not all explicit, Other, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesswhojoedoe2/pseuds/gesswhojoedoe2
Summary: A complement to secret Kitten. The scenes that couldn't make it to the original story come here. Read the introduction to understand .Not all is explicit or mature !!!!Safe chapters that I recommend reading : 4 ( Marinette's present ) , chapter 14 Au, Chat Blanc





	1. Introduction

Hello ,so welcome to secret kitten plus.  
This is a complement to my story secret kitten .  
I created this because some scenes had to be cut because either they were too explicit, too long or was hard finding a place for them in the story . Also some scenes might involve side characters and side plot that would be hard to put into the story. The story is already long and if I add it all , It would never end ! So this is just a small complement to the story.  
Not all scenes are cannon to the story and I advise to read the author's note in each so that you can understand the general context of the scene.  
Despite the rating I will always advise and warn people before hand if there will be explicit or violent content (haven't ruled that out yet).it's safe to read as long as you read the warnings or a brave reader .  
I will also say around what chapters I would place the scenes . They unfortunately won't be ordered in terms of time. I post as I write them and realize they won't make the final cut.  
This will be a lot more casual and relaxed feel. If you don't like it or want to avoid explicit scenes , you can always stick to secret kitten .I'll still like you anyway

Ps : yes the actual birth and the conception of kitten (let's call it that ) will be posted here.You can choose to read or skip them at your will

First actual chapter 25th of February and will be from chapter 9 . The name of this chapter is "The condom incident"

 

_Edited(4/7/19): you can get the idea of how to read the chapters and which ones are safe and everything on the chapter called "safe chapters "_


	2. The condom incident

Warning: In this scene, there will be a character naked. There will also be mention of condoms. No sex !!

This scene was originally meant for chapter 9 during their first day there. It's not very canon to SK but if you want you can't consider it as a scene that wasn't mentioned in the story.

 

* * *

 

Marinette searched and checked everywhere in her beg for a charger without any luck. How would she survive these days in the cabin without her phone?  
“Oh damn it! I forgot my charger! “  
She cursed herself.  
Adrien with a smile turning to her offered:  
“No problem! Use mine. It’s in my bag. Take it while I am going to take a shower”  
With that Adrien left towards the bathroom for his shower.  
Marinette opened Adrien's bag trying not to freak out she was touching his stuff. Flustered and shy, she began her search.  
While looking she found something she wasn't expecting. Why would he bring such a thing? How could he do this to her? How dare he? Oh! She was going to kill that cat!

Full of anger Marinette went after Adrien and barged in the bathroom without even thinking. As soon as she did, Adrien´s towel dropped leaving him completely naked. His flustered and embarrassed expression almost made her rethink her decision. Almost! She had to stay strong. It didn't matter how much she loved him or how good he looked. Don't look! Don't look! She screamed at her herself. She looked. How can someone be so perfect ? It was very clear to her why he was a model!  
Nope! You are stronger than this! She screamed at herself internally.  
“Care to explain to me what these are?”  
Marinette threw him accusing eyes along with the box she was previously holding. Lucky he caught it avoiding bending or doing other more exposing positions. Adrien as he examined the box, seemed as embarrassed as he was confused  
“These are condoms! “  
Marinette sighed at his faked innocence.  
“I know what they are! I remember when we used them! My question is why did you bring them? What did you think it was going to happen? “  
Adrien froze at the accusative tone she was throwing him.  
Plagg flew out from his hiding place, more especially Adrien's socks that were inside the pile of Adrien's undressed clothes, and put himself between Adrien and Marinette.  
With the looks Marinette was giving him, Plagg had the feeling he had to protect his chosen.  
“I did it! Adrien told me you would be sharing a room so I wanted for both of you to be safe. “  
Plagg confessed the truth giving Adrien a smirk filled wink.

“Plagg! ” Both exasperated  
Adrien then looked at Marinette. Now she was way calmer. Although her whole face possessed more red then all of Ladybug’s suit. Adrien also wasn't that far behind.

“I´m so sorry! “ Both stammered at the same time.

Adrien then shifted his eyes to Plagg. Now it was the kwami getting the death stare.  
“ I told him there was nothing between us but he...well he can be a handful. Trust me he will be fairly punished. I'm cutting his supply of cheese for a month !”

Marinette wasn't really listening anymore. She was still trying not to look directly at him or look at his eyes but failing completely. Full of embarrassment she tried to talk  
“It's okay I shouldn't have thought. I am sorry I interrupted your showbath … bathshower”

Adrien laughed  
“ it´s okay besides it's not like you haven't seen it before”  
Marinette died with the wink Adrien gave her.

“I sure have! I mean I didn't notice! Of course, I noticed you're hot …I saw all of you...not like that “

Adrien trying not to think over Marinette's words and feeling exposed asked :  
“ Ummm Marinette can I take my shower now ?”

Marinette shut the door so fast, she was lucky she didn't break it. Adrien meanwhile threw himself in the shower to distract himself from what just happened.  
Plagg meanwhile back to his previous place whispered “ I wish she had found the ring instead “

Alya hearing the commotion went to see what was going on. Finding Marinette on the hallway all blushed and in her “ try not to panic mode “ asked  
“Everything alright girl ?”  
Marinette freaked hiding the condoms behind her back.  
“yeahhh. Adrien is taking a shower so don't go in there. I'll just go pack my bags… I mean unpack”  
Marinette slowly walked away as she did so Alya noticed the box Marinette tried to hid.  
Alya brain screamed  
“WHATTTTT !!!!????”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was supposed not only to be fun but it also had other reasons why I wrote it :  
> I Love how Plagg caused troubles between them l.
> 
> I love the tension and awkwardness this scene brings.
> 
> We find out that they did use condoms.
> 
> Alya gets suspicious about Adrien and Marinette being together
> 
> Love Alya’s reaction at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Reasons I had to cut this:  
> 1)Mention of condoms  
> 2)Adrien is naked  
> 3)Hard time fitting this into the story  
> 4)removing it gave me more space to write and improved chapter 9 significantly  
> 5)the tone of the jokes and scene (although the chapter 9 version was way less provocative ) was still too much for SK
> 
> Still, after everything let me know your opinions.


	3. Plagg,Tikki and Marinette SK(11) SKP(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s just Plagg, Tikki and Marinette on her birthday,  
> Plagg and Tikki play together

For the most amazing readers, here´s a late universal women´s day gift.  
This takes place on chapter 11 and it's completely CANON. Unlike my previous chapters this is canon and really happens in the story.  
_Warning SPOILERS for chapter 10._

* * *

It was very early into Marinette's birthday when she ,still half asleep, woke up to some chewing noise  
~~~~

"Good morning Tikki. Don´t eat so loud ! "  
"Wrong kwami" Plagg snickered  
"Plagg ?" she opened her eyes to see the kwami and Adrien's empty bed " where´s Adrien ?"  
" The kid was already up when I woke up. He gets up really early "  
"Oh !" The bluenette spoke feeling kinda of disappointed  
"Anyways Happy birthday" Plagg spoke as he gave her a piece of camenbert  
"Actually, I can´t eat that because of the baby "  
"Oh! "Plagg seemed to think for a bit before telling her "Okay, fine, just roll out your hands "  
With that the kwami gave her a Kwagatama. Still a little disgusted by it but appreciating the gesture ,she petted the kwami   
"Thank you Plagg, for this and for yesterday "  
"No problem, it's not my fault that you are both idiots. " He sninickered  
Marinette choosing to ignore the black kwami´s comment asked :  
"Have you seen Tikki ?"  
" No, I was trying to find her too. We were both down. So to cheer us up and to celebrate your birthday we decided to play hide and seek but I can't find her. Could you give me a cookie to bring her out ? "  
"Are you sure that is going to work ?"- Marinette asked as she took a cookie out of her purse  
"It has worked on me before so…"  
With that Marinette gave him the cookie that the kwami quickly swallowed  
"works every time " he replied as he licked his fingers  
Tikki came flying in angrily  
" Of course you would take this opportunity to steal one of my cookies!"  
"I´d offered you some cheese but you would refuse"  
"I don't like stinky things . you are so dead, Plagg "  
"Come and catch me Sugar cube "  
With that Tikki began chasing Plagg around the room. Her frown quickly grew into a playfull smile.  
So Marinette left two cookies out of the purse for the little kwamis to eat when they were done and went back asleep while one red blob chased another black blob around the room

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons I wrote this  
> "There will never be enough scenes of Plagg playing with Tikki "  
> " Shows Plagg gave Marinette a Kwagatama"  
> " Marinette and Plagg are fun interactions to write "  
> "It´s a gift for you all"
> 
> Reasons I had to cut  
> "Basically since Marinette´s birthday chapter was already long and I didn't want to break the flow of the story "


	4. Author's note special 170 kudos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoliers and thanks to everyone for the support

**Hello SK hit 170 kudos and I couldn't be happier !!! It may seem like a little but to me means a lot I appreciate all your comments and love you give ,without you it wouldn't be the same .So thank you !!!**  
**To celebrate and because I can't seem to control doing spoilers here's a part of next chapter (Marinette's birthday chapter )**

The blunette sighed and Adrien drifted away into his thoughts. In his mind for some reason he began to imagine Marinette in a wedding dress . her smile making the rest of the world obsolete, her hair loose and mimicking the waves of the ocean as she moved . Her hands slowly carrying her bouquet .She would come in his direction making his world stop .Her eyes sparkling in his direction .His cheeks blushing .Their hearts racing .Then he would turn around and see…

**What do you think Adrien will see behind him ? Why did his mind think of Marinette in a wedding dress ?**

**Want more ?**  
...hours late came to find Marinette and Adrien together snuggled up in his bed. With his covers over them and him spooning with her, having his arms around her waist, not many people would believe they weren't a couple.

**Still hadn't enough ? Fine ! Alya will know about the pregnancy soon ( it may not be on next chapter but it's coming , all because you asked !)**

**Well there you have it ! Be ready for the longest chapter ever of SK ! I will then stick to 1600-2800 words but this chapter needed more , so much more. It's a special occasion after all ;)**  
**Please remember that everything is not what it seems and this are just unedited parts of the whole chapter , a lot and I mean a lot can happen .**  
**Also a special kiss for Madi for commenting so much , your support is noticed . To all the others that commented or even left kudos a huge thank you because you make this worth it .**


	5. Marinette's present SK(11) SKP(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks help to his father for Marinette's present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings !!! Cannon

Gabriel lost his imposing and well composed stance to stare at his son ,completely dumbfounded by what the blond had just asked him . “She must be a very special friend for you to ask me that”  
“She is”Adrien smiled and flustered a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the older Agreste  
“ Being as it may ,you certainly know I ‘m a very busy man and I don't even like signing autographs much less waste my time with such frivolous gestures . she might end up just selling the damn thing “  
“But father , she won't … she loves fashion “  
Natalie taking pity on Adrien looked directly into her bosses eyes “ Sir , he is right .That girl really admires you and it would mean a lot to your son and too her “  
Gabriel looked at his assistant and his son and surrendered immediately “ Fine , I will personally work on it .Your help will be necessary if you really want to impress that girl “  
The boy run up to his father and hugged him “Thank you , thank you dad “  
Gabriel almost broke into tears at that moment.Adrien hadn´t called him dad for too long, probably since his mother disappeared ,and now the designer knew he would do anything to make the perfect gift .  
Over the next few weeks,Adrien worked very hard with his father to make sure the model looked similar to Marinette. Gabriel also worked on the dress and small details the blond didn't understand but knew it were essencial .At the end the sunshine boy was proud . He had never done something like this but hopefully, she would like it. Gabriel was also proud because he got to spend time working with his son , even if most time Adrien drifted away from work to complement Marinette. The blond told his father how talented she was and that her wish was to be a fashion designer, The old agreste was already familiar with her work and it was really impressive but more notable was the impact she seemed to have on his son.  
For weeks the designer worked constantly with his son on his side ranting on about his friend . He didn't know how to communicate with his son but he also didn't need to since most of the time time it was Adrien talking and complementing the girl . For Gabriel this was the most quality time he spent with his son so he would gladly take it.  
Sadly to Gabriel it wouldn’t last long since things would go back to usual as soon as he gave the final draft to his son.“Tell her I think she is very talented . I would happily be proud to have her as an adversary on the fashion business someday”  
“I will “ Adrien was excited and about to leave but his father stopped him to sign the design. At least writing the inscription bought him a few seconds more he could see the happy smile on his son's face.  
As soon as Adrien left , Gabriel sighed and in his mighty stance asked to Natalie  
“Do you think she's his girlfriend ? “


	6. Another author´s note please read

Sorry, I know this is annoying because here comes another´s note. Promise I won´t do another for a really long time (maybe on 200 followers ? ). I don´t usually do that many but I had somethings I wanted to talk to you about.

First I began publishing Secret Kitten on whattpad and If you want to show support there feel free to do so. I also post on fanfiction.net . Remember more support, more writing :) I´m even considering eventually starting publishing my own, not fanfiction works there so it´s up to you if you want to check it out.

Second I began a poll on my profile on fanfiction.net to see your opinion in whether Marinette will accept or refuse Adrien´s proposal. I´m very curious to know what you all think.If you want to just comment your opinion down below that´s fine too.

Third I suck at reviewing. If you want me to check out your work that´s fine and I´ll read it and tell you my opinion but just don´t expect always a review. I usually only review the works that most impress me( I almost never review just so you know btw). if your story is good and I love it you´ll get a review for sure. Dont let this stop you. I would love to check out your works ...

Thank you for all for the support and for sticking with me. kisses <3


	7. Chapter 14 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU to chapter 14 ( the proposal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this isn't canon to SK
> 
> Again this is just a small glimpse of what would happen if Marinette gave another answer so it's an AU of chapter 14
> 
> Thank you to Hesturoth for beta reading this chapter

Chat continued to talk as she kept imagining their amazing future together. She daydreamed of Kitten playing with Adrien while she baked sweets for them, then he would sneak up on her and steal some fresh baked cookies. She in return, would steal a kiss from him. They would all live in a big house with Kitten, and their hamster... in her mind she already had a very well painted picture of how perfect their life would be... could be...

Wait! She realized she had to focus and hear him. This was, after all, the story they were going to tell Kitten and its siblings someday.

Chat nervously, but gently, grabbed her hands, "...nothing stops us when we're together because we balance each other out. You are the yin to my yang. You are my everything and without you, I'm nothing. There is no one I'd rather spend my life with than with you, My Lady."

Adrien smiled. Deep down, he was so nervous and scared. But at that moment, none of it mattered, because she was there... because after today, she would always be there. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued, happy to see the glow in her eyes.

"All we've faced together was worth it, because it has brought us to here and now. We are ready to finally be together. The two of us can do anything, including building a life together. You're the love of my life, and I hope you'll feel the same. I know it's risky, and that it would mean we share our identities, but I believe it's time we know each other for real. In and out of the mask, no more secrets. Even if you're scared to do this, just know that I will love you... with or without it."

Adrien stopped. He was thrilled by the look in his lady's eyes... until then. She seemed as excited as he was, it was almost as if they shared the same happiness about the idea of being married. He could swear she was thinking of saying yes. But now, there was a shift in his lady's attitude. Her smile faded and her expression went blank... almost horrified. Ladybug's hands let go of his. Her well pinked face became pale white and her limbs became stiff.

It was the most painful realization ever... a reveal? Inside her mind, Marinette wanted to yell and scream and kick. She was just as crazy as he was, to consider saying yes. It was risky and dangerous, and she knew her duty to save Paris spoke louder. At the least that was the lie she began telling herself to explain why she couldn't do this. But the biggest and more heartbreaking reason was, that he didn't love her. He loved the idea of her alter-ego. That's to whom he was proposing. How could she ever forget that? The bluenette couldn't let herself get fooled and mix her daydreams with the cold, harsh reality of it. He didn't want the just-a-friend, plain Marinette to share his life with it. He wanted the amazing superhero, Ladybug. But that, was only created by the mask. Without it, Marinette wasn't like her alter ego... at all. Instead, she resembled more of a real ladybug, small and insignificant, not to mention... unnoticeable.

Despite his words, he didn't love her, even if she knew he meant every single one of them. The many times he rejected her were a painful proof that he was wrong and she was right. She couldn't let him marry an illusion. That's not what a friend would do.

It was time for him to know the truth and end her despair. Full of pain and on the verge of breaking down, she let go of her transformation. "Spots off," was heard followed by a pink flash that forced Adrien to close his eyes, their hearts beating with anticipation. This was it! Now her secret would be known. She resisted the urge to flee as he mentally prepared himself.

Slowly and fearfully, the blond dared to open his eyes.

He looked at her and couldn't believe it. Blinking his eyes once or twice to make sure it was real, in front of him was a very familiar face... Marinette. Ladybug was Marinette! She was the smart, creative, and amazing LB. His brain was barely able to process everything as an overwhelming sense of disbelief filled him. "Marinette? You... are the girl I love?" 

His skepticism caught the bluenette's attention. But, he quickly recomposed himself from the shock and got up from his knee to pull her into a strong embrace. "We belong together. Please... oh please forgive me. I should have known it was you... I was so stupid... You and Ladybug are both so amazing and now it all makes sense. Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have started a relationship and gone on dates... the two of us together and... I would never have rejected you if I knew that it was well... you!"

Despite the happy tone on his voice Marinette took a step back, still hurt. "Because, I was afraid this would happen. That you would only see me as Ladybug and not as myself."

Adrien stared at her like it was ridiculous. "It's still you under the mask, right?"

"Right, but..." She answered insecurely.

Adrien lifted her head and forced their eyes to meet with his. His eyes were filled with his model charm, and he assured her. "Then I love you. You don't need to be jealous of yourself because you didn't have to hide! I love you with or without the mask. You are always the same even if you aren't wearing the costume."

The blond then pulled her into a kiss. Most of her insecurities dissipating over that gesture... Only someone who really loved her could give such a passionate kiss. "Will you marry me?" he asked hopefully. "

Are you sure about this, even after knowing it's just me?"

"My answer is exactly the same, I hope you give me a solid Yes."

The glow in his eyes mixed with the beautiful ring were enough to convince her. Maybe she was being silly, thinking of herself different from Ladybug. The hero was a part of her, and if Adrien loved part of her, then he loved her. "Yes! I will marry you."

Putting the ring on her finger, both their eyes sparkled with emotion. "I'm the luckiest kitty in the world!" he declared, hoping the whole world heard.

She looked at the ring and at him, and frowned. She still had to tell him about Kitten. Looking at her and seeing something was bothering her, he got nervous. "What's wrong? You don't like the ring? Is that it, or are you having second thoughts?"

"No... No... I love it and I still love you, it's just there's another thing you should know..."

"What?" he asked nervously.

Marinette took a deep breath before confessing, "I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

Adrien eyes glowed even more, with a joyful heartfelt smile. He quickly grabbed her into a hug, followed by a kiss... before gently kneeling and putting his hand on her stomach. "Daddy Noir sounds good to me... again... I'm the luckiest kitty in the world!" He let down the happiest of tears from his eyes.

Marinette giggled and kissed him. "Oh, Silly Cat... I love you!"

**10 years later**

A bluenette and a blond waited in a coffee shop. The mark on their wedding fingers had long disappeared and no longer served as a reminder of their past. Marinette was thankful to have her usual dose of caffeine that let her almost keep up with the amount of work she had to do. She was preparing to leave when they meet.

"Hi Marinette."

"Hello Adrien."

They exchanged polite smiles that were followed by an uncomfortable silence. Luckily the bluenette broke it first. "How are you?"

"Good, and you?" he smiled back this time, more genuine than before.

Marinette sighed, "Lots of work, but I can't complain. Building my company from scratch is very hard. Still it's better than when I worked for your father... no offense."

Adrien gave a small laugh. "None taken. I wish I would have followed you. He exhausts me too, but not as much as Hawk Moth does."

Marinette nodded understandably. "So true! Sometimes it feels like we can't rest... anyway, next week it's your turn with our precious child. You can pick up our Kitten at my parents since I won't be able to be there," the bluenette said, feeling a certain guilt with her workload.

Adrien sensed this and tried to reassure her. "Sure, and don't worry, I understand and Kitten does too. You are a great mother and our child is very lucky to have you."

The bluenette smiled at his comforting words. "Thank you Adrien. You are an amazing father too," she admitted, and Adrien smiled.

"I personally can't wait for my week... the house isn't the same without the little one."

"Oh how I can relate!" A little sadness creeps over her, but she won't let it show. "Well it's been fun, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you. We should do this more often," she lied. To be honest, seeing Adrien was uncomfortable... not that she hated him or anything... they just had too much history... worse, she couldn't avoid seeing him... they were co-parents and it required her to keep talking to her ex-husband. Add to that the fact he was also her hero partner, and it brought many awkward scenes and encounters. So, they definitely didn't need coffee breaks to catch up. They already met more times than the usual divorcees did.

"Absolutely," Adrien lied, feeling the same way Marinette felt.

Marinette left with her coffee and entered a car belonging to her also divorced friend, Luka... Adrien watched them until Nino snuck up on his friend with their coffees."So, things are still the same between the two of you?"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah... our child is already used to living in split houses, so it's not so bad, but... Still, it isn't easy. Me and Marinette barely speak anymore, and when we do, it's awkward... and not in funny way she used to be in school... it's just... strange."

"I'm sorry things ended that way." Nino replied while patting his friend on the back. "We were all rooting for the two of you."

"It's okay. We weren't ready, and we rushed our marriage... and everything. For a while it worked... but Marinette always put me on a pedestal. Maybe in some way, I did the same to her. We found it hard to see past the identities. She always felt like I loved her because of her alter ego... worst, I'm honestly unsure if she isn't, at the very least, partially right... We tried so hard to make it work, but I guess this was something so broken not even her, the queen of fixing things, could fix. The fact we had half the press behind us didn't help. We were also too immature and too caught up in our dreams to have a baby... or to get married. Don't get me wrong, I love our child with all my heart, and I'm sure she does too. It's the only positive thing to come out of this." Adrien paused to take a sip of his coffee, and stared at a young couple holding hands before giving a deep sigh. "I don't... know if it was the marriage, the identities, or the baby... or even the whole media attention, or just all of it... but we just didn't work. In the beginning, it felt like a dream come true, like I finally had everything I ever wanted. She felt the same, but it's a shame it failed. We both wanted so much for it to be perfect! I'm sure she would tell you exactly the same things I said if you asked her."

"That's so rough dude. What about moving on with love life? It may help you feel better. I heard Kagami was coming back."

Adrien checked a picture of his 9-year-old child on his phone, smiled, and admitted, "I don't want a relationship. My life might not be perfect, but I have everything I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?
> 
> I'll leave up to you what happens next ! Will Lukanette happen or will Adrien and Marinette find their way back to each other ? Your choice !
> 
> SK ending will be more satisfying that this and they will stay together. I promise
> 
> Also be prepared because Luka and kagami are coming.


	8. Safe Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to fully read this story by telling the safe chapters, the ones I recommend and in what order to read them

Recommended chapters : Marinette ́s present and chapter 14 AU  
Safe chapters ; Marinette ́s present; Chapter 14 AU;Plagg,Tikky and Marinette 

Order of reading chapter 2 of SKP can be read before or after chapter 9 of SK  
Chapter 3 (Plagg,Tikky and Marinette ) is best read before chapter 11 of SK  
Chapter 4 ( Marinette ́s present ) can either be read before or after chapter 11 of SK  
Chapter 5 ( Chapter 14 Au ) can be read independently since it's an AU  
Chapter 6(Taker ) should be read before chapter 17

Chapter 7 (chat Blanc ) can be read before or after Chapter 19


	9. Another freaking AN but please read

Well I know what I said I wouldn't do any more author ́s note but there were just a few things I wanted to talk about

The next chapter is late because basically a lot of work and personal responsibilities fell on me during last month and sadly I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted. Also, the next chapter required me to do some research with help from Google and from my friend who is a nurse, this obliviously didn't help to make the writing process faster.

But there is good news because I promise chapter 18 will be coming on the 16 of July which means chapter 17 will be posted before it.

There will also be a new chapter here on SKP so you can spend your vacations entertained with all of this to read

Second, keep the suggestions coming because I always love to read your comments and ideas and many times they inspire me and are the fuel that keeps me going. Since on the subject, I want to offer the possibility to name two of the characters

1)Friendly female doctor

2)Adult Chloe type of person (Blond, spoiled, wants everything,...)

Third, I am strongly considering going from bimonthly updates to trimonthly updates starting this August. Isn't it exciting?

Now because you read all of this, here is the reward ( coming from chapter 18 to all of you )

"He couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was. His body leaned forward into Kagami ́s direction. Their eyes dazzled by the other. He desired to kiss her but then he heard that laugh and all changed. It was as familiar as sweet "

See you all soon, bye


	10. Taker SK( 17) SKP ( 6 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma wants Marinette´s baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank for this suggestion from Tom House and thank you to bja133 for naming the character :)
> 
> The reason this isn't in SK is that I didn't want to make that chapter even longer.
> 
> There also might some stuff that could be considered similar to another Akuma I have planned so to play it safe I put this here
> 
> Also sorry but this wasn´t beta read so please forgive any mistake

Marinette stood frozen in front of her were glass doors ,inside all future moms just like her , waited . Sabine was by her side giving time for her daughter to be ready

It was at this moment that a well dressed adult blond woman, almost like an older yet just as a shallow version of Chloe, approached Marinette." Hello what's your name '"

"Marinette? " The bluenette replied unsure of what that woman wanted. Her mom also seemed as confused as she was but since the blond didn't seem dangerous they let it continue.

With a bright smile, she exclaimed " I love it! Cute name. My name is Anastasia Von Loishner, you probably heard of my family ...They are incredibly famous and rich! So Marichou, are you pregnant ?"

Marinette nodded nervously expecting this strange woman to begin trashing her and offending her but instead she jumped into a quick hug. This happened so quick neither Marinette or Sabine had the time to intervene

" This is awesome !"

"It is ?" Marinette asked while signaling to her mom she was fine with that lady. She feared what Sabine would do if she showed even the slightest of her discomfort.

"Well because it's a match made in heaven. See you will have a baby and I want one "

"Excuse me !" Marinette gasped pushing the woman aside.

" Well I don't want to get pregnant because ...well...have you looked at me? I am too perfect but me and my boyfriend want a baby. He also has blue hair just like you so a baby with blue hair is essential. You are also very pretty, especially with those very expressive eyes. Those will absolutely help us getting all the attention as parents during the parties "

"Hum ...No" Marinette didn't even know where to start. The fact that she would never ever give Kitten away especially to someone so shallow or the fact that genetics didn't work that way. Sure the baby could have blue hair but there was also a chance of having blond hair because of Adrien. The eyes were also a similar thing since there was no way to know what color they would be. Still, Marinette kinda hopped it got more from her then from Adrien so that no one ever figured him as the father

"Don't worry, I will pay anything for that baby it´s born. Besides aren ́t you too young to raise a child? So? How much do you want? " She replies taking her wallet out and counting the bills inside

Marinette hugs her stomach protectively and this time answers more fiercely "NO! "

Sabine stepped in with a polite yet threatening voice "Well you heard my daughter, now excuse me. "Marinette was grateful with that and even when Sabine grabbed her and pulled her away, she was still happy with it. Now the doors that terrified her were some kind of salvation

Anastasia fell to her knees crying. How dared being told no? No one ever told her that awful word. Suddenly and before she could get up from the dirty floor a friendly voice talked to her inside her thoughts " oh I know very well the pain of not getting what you want. Help me, Taker. Get me the miraculous and in return people will give you all you want."

" Yes Hawkmoth "

Marinette nervously waited for her turn when suddenly screams started. Suddenly a whole army of servants came bursting in " We want Marinette !"

The bluenette hearing this and with all the confusion was able to run and hide in a closet

"Another Akuma so soon ?" She sighed and Tikky nodded understandably " I just hope this is an easy one. Tikki, spots on"

Her plan was easy. Deal quickly with the villain so that she could return to her appointment and avoid Chat showing up. She didn't want him questioning what her civilian self was doing there. Unfortunately just like most of her Marinette ́s plans. This one was doomed to fail too

The battle began and caught lots of didn ́t take long until blue eyes met green. They measured each other . Their silence spoke louder than the words they didn't say. Eventually, it was the blond to break the eye contact, turning away from her and jumping into the opposite direction. Ladybug quickly ran to catch up to him "Please tell me you aren't still sulky over the proposal"

He huffed, grabbed his staff then extended it and jumped a good distance away from her, leaving Marinette speechless at his action.

The bluenette sighed heavily " Remember you love him and don't want to hang him upside down over the Eiffel tower "

With her yoyo, she quickly went after him. She finally saw him on top of a building and joined his side. She knew he was aware of her presence since he flicked his ears but he acted like she wasn't there. She hoped at this point, after some Akumas he would have moved past this assumed this needed a new tactic " Still not talking to me? "

He didn't reply so she got very close and in front of him before continuing "Did cat got your tongue? "

He rolled his eyes and pushed her away. Marinette was stunned. How did that pun not get to him?

She didn't have much time to think of anything else because Taker chose that moment to make another appearance "People will give me everything I ask including that Marinette "

Chat extends his baton and assumes a fighting position

"You aren't getting near her even if costs me my nine life's " People and even Ladybug stared at him in shock so he quickly saved it "I would do the same for anyone else, of course "

Taker wasn't amused and only got more angry at his response "Fine then just give me your miraculous !"

" No !" he snickered at the villain

The villain growled in frustration, shooting beams of light in the air that once they hit someone they became one of her servants ."Get them " she ordered her minions

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly began running and dodging the attacks.

"Where is Marinette ? " he asked the scarlet hero but without meeting her eyes

"She is safe " she assured him and could swear he gave a sigh of relief

He was pleased she was safe but at the same time disappointed he couldn't do the whole save the Damsel act. Maybe, instead, he could show her some of the moves he did later. That would definitely impress her .

He quickly pushed those ideas aside since first he had to his curiosity was getting to him and he wondered why that Akumatized victim was after such a nice girl like Marinette "What does she even want from Marinette ?"

"How I am suppose to know ? " Ladybug asks nervously, now missing the moments when he didn't talk

His eyes actually stared at her dumbfounded . Did she not understand a rhetorical question ?

Recomposing herself she tried to come up with a plan to defeat " Kitty, how about we... "

He huffed "We? There is no we " suddenly he stopped and using the fact Taker wasn ́t firing anymore, turned away and holding his staff strongly, began racing, prepared to directly attack.

The Akumatized victim quickly realized what he was doing and managed to throw chats staff away. With the villain ready to attack and the blond on the edge of the building. He didn't have much of a choice but to jump.

" Chat !" he heard Ladybug scream. Then with a grin full smile and luck, he managed to hold on to the building using his claws.

Taking a deep breath to calm down and using her yoyo she picked up his staff and tossed him.

" Thank you " he whispered reluctantly and immediately prepared for round two

The fight went along, always with this back and forth. Chat doing something stupid and Ladybug trying to rescue him.

He did manage to get a few hits on but it didn't seem they were any closer to win. It was during one of her partner's attempts that Ladybug got so scared and worried about the fact that he had been violently thrown away and seemed unresponsive that one of Taker´s servant got a whole of her. Then came another and another . Before she could even do something she has been held by a servant in each or her arms and legs. she was trapped and with Taker getting closer, she felt defeated. Was this the end of Paris ?

Suddenly she heard his voice "Sorry to ruin your dreams Taker but you are not taking anything "

He knocked all of them and helped her up

" Thank you "she spoke as she grabbed her yoyo back

He gave her a gentle nod and prepare to continue fighting, leaving her hanging. She pulled him by the tail before he could take another try "We have to do this together, Please "

He stared at her trying to decide. Luckily it seemed his ego was easier to defeat than the villain itself since he agreed "Fine, you ́re in charge " Marinette smiled and began dodging attacks not listening to his whispered " this time "

They needed to do something and fast because they couldn´t keep up this paste. Good thing that she knew exactly what to do "Lucky charm "

The object she received was a black cat plush " Just what I needed. Another black cat "

" Not funny " he admitted Ladybug looked at him and came up with an idea

Moments later and after explaining to Chat the whole plan they prepared everything. Talking into her earpiece, Ladybug asked

" Do you understand what you have to do ?"

On the other line, Chat was quick to respond " I hate you and your plans "

" Because your plan was so much better ? wait, you didn't even have one "

" Let's just do this "

" Finally something we can agree on!" she said before removing her earpiece, putting it on maximum and put it on the plushie. With that done, she left the toy there and now it was up to chat to do his part.

A few moments later, Taker and her minions were searching frantically for the heroes when they were caught off by some strange sound.

"Meow ! Meow! "

The Akumatized victim immediately stopped her search and went on to save the presumably scared cat "Just where's that poor soul ?"

Quickly she reaches the source of the sound, picks up the toy and quickly notices it's fake "You are not a cat"

Chat jumps in " Technically no but I can still purr "

"You think you can fool me? You are going to pay " full of anger she follows to grab chat by his bell over the edge of the building.

He faked concern" You should know its not the cat you should worry about but the bug"

"Bug? "

"Yes the one behind you "

With that Ladybug punches the akumatized and uses her yoyo to immobilize her. Chat gave her an approving nod and then breaks the object.

The scarlet hero catches the butterfly and then sets it free with a"Miraculous ladybug" and all went back to normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all that read this, here is a bonus fact: Remember before the proposal, how Hawkmoth was very inactive (Basically from chapter 1 to chapter 13 ( the one with the baby Akuma ))?
> 
> Well the reason was that he was too busy helping his son with Marinette's birthday gift, true story
> 
> That means you can all except more akumas from now on.
> 
> Don't ́t forget to keep those suggestions and see you all on chapter 17


	11. Chat Blanc SKP (19 AU )SK(7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noit gets akumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: First a big thank you to Tom House for giving me this idea and to Hesturoth for beta reading this chapter  
> second, please tell me if this should or not be chapter 19 instead?  
> If enough people want me to make this chapter 19 of sk then I might just do it . this time it´s your choice

Adrien was feeling heartbroken and angry. He was used to pushing these feelings aside, but this was his breaking point. After that scene at the restaurant, he transformed and ran across Paris... trying to forget... but he couldn't. Why couldn't he have what she and Luka had? Why couldn't he be happy?

What was the point of living a fully controlled, supposedly good life if it meant being alone throughout most of it? He always imagined he would find someone to be with him. For a long time, he hoped that someone would be his superhero partner... but she always said no while her actions indicated otherwise.

This was all her fault. If he hadn't been in love with her for so long, he would be with Marinette right now instead of her being with Luka. He would make his former hero partner pay for rejecting him and for causing him to lose his chance with Marinette.

It was at this moment that a kind voice made him an offer that was hard to refuse. "Bring me yours and Ladybug's miraculouses and you will never ever get hurt again. I know a thing or two about losing the one you love, but do as I say and she will forever be yours."

Without a second thought, he agreed. Immediately his black suit was replaced by white and he became Chat Blanc. The first thing he did was return to the restaurant to cross paths with Marinette and Luka. Just as he expected, he found them... laughing and extremely close.

"Isn't this beautiful?" He snarled ironically.

"Chat Noir?" Luka looked confused.

"Not anymore..." He grinned while Marinette flinched.

"What happened?" She asked, nervously.

"You..." He accused her... and she trembled. Slowly, the former superhero walked towards her... but was stopped in his tracks.

"You aren't getting to her." Luka warned him, standing between the blond and the bluenette.

"I was hoping to have some fun! Cataclysm!" Immediately, the white Chat walked over and his hand touched Luka, who disintegrated into dust instantly.

"LUKA!" She screamed as she was grabbed and pulled away from the place where the guitarist used to be.

Chat Blanc took her without much of a fight because of her shock. With tears spilling out of her eyes and sobs, she demanded, "Why did you do that?"

"So that you can be mine forever." He stopped and gave her a kiss on the lips.

She pushed him away and he whispered to her ear, "You will never leave my side and we will be together forever."

She tried once more to push him, but he held her too tightly for her to escape. She begged, "Let me go. You are hurting me!"

"Never! Marinette, you belong with me and not with Luka."

"I am not with Luka and this isn't you . I love you but not this way... not this way. I want the old you. He is the one I want."

"Doesn't matter anymore if you were or weren't with him. Because after I get that bug's miraculous, nothing or no one will get in our way. This is the new me and I'm sure you will learn to love it just as much as I do." Then he grabbed her and continued jumping across Paris.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, refusing to meet his face.

"To see an old friend."

"Who?" He didn't answer and Marinette began imagining all the people Akumaztized Adrien could go to. Unfortunately, her list didn't include Master Fu. As soon as she saw the old man, in the Hawaiian Shirt, her fears rose to a whole new level.

Master Fu looked at the teens. "Chat Noir?"

"That's not my name. I am Chat Blanc!"

"Why are you here?" Master Fu asked, trying his best to stay calm.

"Ladybug and I have personal business to deal with. It wouldn't be fair if someone else was to get involved. So, I will destroy the miracle box... making sure it's just the two of us."

As Chat said this, the bluenette was about to make a run for it, but he quickly grabbed her and forcibly sat her down. "Marinette, stay here while I take care of this guy. See the extent of my new power."

However before the fight started, Hawk Moth talked to him, trying to avoid the fight. "What are you doing? You were supposed to bring me the box, not destroy it!"

"Shut up, Hawk Moth. I am done being bossed around by you, Master Fu, Ladybug, or even my dad. I said I would give you mine and Ladybug's miraculouses, not everyone else's... and I will keep my word. Anything else wasn't part of the deal."

Master Fu used this opportunity and called on his transformation, to which the Akumatized Adrien responded by assuming a fighting position and ignoring Hawk Moth.

Marinette was about to freak out watching this scene. Without much of a choice, the bluenette began saying, "Spots..." But the guardian shook his head, signaling her not to do it. He also spoke, "I don't need Ladybug to defeat you. I can take care of you on my own." She sighed, she had gotten the message and hopefully Master Fu could handle it.

The guardian attacked first and Chat Blanc fell to the floor. Both Marinette and Master Fu exhaled with relief, but that was when the blond shot back. The bluenette flinched seeing the old man being violently thrown around.

The fight continued with Master Fu getting struck time after time, but always somehow getting up. The bluenette at this point was frozen and numb seeing this scenario repeat itself.

Eventually, using one of the times where the guardian was down. Chat Blanc called on his cataclysm and destroyed the box. This caused the bluenette to scream, which made the great guardian regain his senses.

Chat walked slowly, prepared to give Master Fu a final blow, when Marinette finally regained control over her senses, moved, and got in between them. "Stop it. Please... You won. Ladybug won't have any more allies. Don't do anything else. Please!"

"Marinette, get out of the way!"

"No!" Somehow it became a staring match. They were at a standstill. Eventually, he gave up and settled for taking the miraculous bracelet from Master Fu and crushing it with his hand.

"Thank you." Marinette exhaled in relief.

"It's fine, but don't ever test me again. Next time, I won't be so nice."

Marinette shook in fear. He grabbed her and took her to the Eiffel Tower. He forced her to sit, and then cuddled around her, playing with her hair.

They stayed there, doing nothing for hours. She had to come up with a plan to save him. Hopefully, as long as she was there, he wouldn't harm anyone else. That would give her time to think. Unfortunately, it was at that moment he spoke. "That bug! It seems I didn't get her attention! I guess I'm going to have to go and have some more fun."

She needed a plan, fast. "Chat Blanc, you have to hide me."

"Why?" He asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Ladybug will be mad that you took away her allies. She might come after me. You don't want her to keep us apart, do you? I am sure she is planning ways to take me far away from you right now."

He didn't answer her. Instead, he took her in his arms. As they traveled across Paris, she knew her words got to him.

Suddenly, she saw the Agreste Mansion in sight and it didn't take long until he left her in his room, with the windows locked and all the doors closed. He left her alone. But before going, he parted ways from her with a strong kiss. The moment the window he jumped off of closed behind him, Tikki appeared. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to save him and destroy Hawk Moth for what he has done to the love of my life!"

Then it happened as expected, Marinette transformed and went chasing after him. She imagined it would be hard to find him, but it was exactly the opposite. He had created a huge trail of destruction, all pointing to the Louvre. This was the biggest trap she had ever seen, but unfortunately she didn't have a choice.

"Listen Chat, I don't want to fight you." She warned, looking around trying to see where he was hiding.

"Too bad. I was hoping to have some fun, but I'll settle for knowing I took your miraculous." He admitted as he casually appeared out of the darkness.

"I won't let you do that! Please, listen. This isn't you. Don't let Hawk Moth control you!"

"And let you control me? Make me the fool? I gave you my heart, and all of me... even refusing another awesome girl... and it still wasn't enough for you. You broke my heart, but luckily this time I won't let you do that. This time, I will give Hawk Moth mine and your miraculouses... and me and Marinette will be happy forever... and there won't be anything you can do to stop it."

"Do you think this is what Marinette wants?"

He growled. The talking was over as he attacked, sending her across some rooftops and making her hit a billboard painfully hard. Just as she was about to get up, he grabbed her and slammed her hard on the billboard again.

Marinette thanked the powers that Tikki gave her because they were protecting kitten and stopping her from getting any broke bones. Despite Tikki's help, she couldn't take the force of the impact. She was now in and out of consciousness, and he was about to take her miraculous.

Using all her strength, she used her yoyo and wrapped it around his legs. When she pulled, he fell over. Using this chance, she got up, grabbed his staff, and pointed at him.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please."

"Too bad. You already did." He answered angrily... and in a quick and swift move, freed himself while regaining his weapon. With his staff, he made her fall to the floor. Feeling triumphant, he said, "You really shouldn't use a staff if you don't know how to use it. Let me show how it's done."

He lifted his weapon, and was about to swing it downwards, when she kicked him. This distracted him long enough for her to get up and run away. Where she was going, she didn't know... but this wasn't working and she needed a solution.

Unfortunately, he was already chasing her and it didn't give her much time to think. There was only one way out, and she knew it. Desperately, she called her Lucky Charm. When the object fell into her hands, she couldn't help but exclaim, "A pacifier?!"

He laughed, "What are you going to do with that? Put me to sleep with boredom. This is going to be easier than I thought."

"No, not happening," she whispered to herself. It didn't take a genius to understand what her power was suggesting, but she wasn't going to do it . It was too risky and definitely not the best way to tell him. So she threw the pacifier away and forced herself to find another solution.

Meanwhile, the blond was still laughing hard. "I have more power than ever before . Not only do I have stronger cataclysms, but also an infinite number. Your lame one shot Lucky Charm thinks a pacifier is what will stop me? It's hysterical!"

"I won't even need it to win. I can defeat you perfectly fine on my own."

His laughter died off and his eyes screamed for her to bring it. Filled with adrenaline, she cleaned a little blood from the corner of her mouth and went to attack. As they battled, he taunted, "You know why I am going to win?"

"Why?"

He smiled presumptuously. "Because, this time you are on your own, bug. This time, you don't have me by your side and that is exactly why I am going to get your miraculous."  
She growled and wrapped her yoyo around him... to which he quickly escaped. The fight remained fair and balanced out. Neither held anything back. Marinette didn't want to hurt him, but she was willing to do it if it meant saving him in the end.

Sadly, while his power could go on and on, the beeping of her earrings told her she couldn't. It was a slip up moment that gave him the upper hand, and allowed him to knock her over. "Ladybug, I won't just take your miraculous, I will make you hurt the same way you did to me. Cataclysm!"

His hand glowed with the power of destruction and she felt powerless. She tried to move but he had her trapped. There was nothing she could do but beg. "No! Chat, stop! Please!" Not even the sobs and tears on her face seemed enough to reach him.

"Beg all you want." His hand got closer and closer. Once more she looked around desperately for a way out but there was none.

"You are going to hurt our child!" She blurted out desperately, already dreading for her, and more importantly, for Kitten's life. There were many things the suit could protect her from, but his power wasn't one of those.

To her relief, he stopped. If she didn't happen to be sucking in her stomach he would already have touched her... that was how close his hand was to her. This meant she wasn't even able to give a sigh of relief after he stopped.

"What kind of game are you playing? You think coming up with lies will save you?" He laughed at her.

"I am telling the truth, Adrien. Tikki, Spots Off!"

He closed his eyes tight because of the light but held his hand steady. How did Ladybug know his name unless "Marinette?" He sounded shocked as he stared at her.

"Yes" she admited, completely full of guilt .Tikki meanwhile just hid, eating her cookie and preparing for the next transformation to clean the Akuma

"No... No. No, you can't be Ladybug. No, you can't be pregnant. It can't be you. It's all a lie. You are tricking me." He repeated to himself, while quickly jumping from on top of her.

He was so confused and shaken he almost took his hands to his head. Luckily, she stopped him in time. Forcing him to meet her eyes. She admitted, "It is me, and everything I said is true." She then pulled the ultrasound from her purse and gave it to him." This is our kitten right there. Can you see it?"

No one will ever know if it was looking at his own child, or if it was Hawk Moth releasing the akuma that made him return to normal. When Chat Blanc vanished, in its place appeared Chat Noir, who quickly reverted into Adrien.

The bluenette immediately transformed back and cleaned the akuma. The moment she did, Adrien tumbled over. Thankfully, She caught him in her arms and held him tight. Then she released her transformation and waited for him to wake up.

Adrien opened his eyes, confused and unsure of what was going on. All he knew was that he woke up in Marinette's arms and that he had an ultrasound in his hand. "What's going on? Marinette, what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Why am I holding this?"

Instantly, she began sobbing in a mix of relief, nerves, and emotions. He didn't understand what was going on, but he held her tightly and petted her hair, trying to calm her down. Eventually, she was able to speak. "Adrien, you were akumatized and came after me and Luka. You thought I was going to marry him."

"So you aren't?" She shook her head and he continued, "Then, what happened?"

"Then I had to fight you, but you won and I had no choice but to come clean."

"Fight me? Come clean? What are you talking about?"

"Adrien..." She sighed, preparing herself for his reaction. "I'm Ladybug, and this," she said grabbing the ultrasound from his hand, "is our child. I am sorry I didn't tell any of this to you sooner. I am also sorry I refused your proposal."

In that moment, Gabriel left his office. Natalie was waiting outside.

"Did using Chat Noir work? Do you have the miraculous?"

"No, but I now know both their identities."

"That's great. It will make them easier to defeat. Who are they?"

"It's my son and his girlfriend, who happens to be pregnant with my grandchild."

Natalie's well trained attitude paid off because, without even flinching, she asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

Meanwhile, Marinette waited for Adrien to say something... because he so far hadn't said a word. After she confessed everything, he had pushed her way and only settled to look at her stomach or look at her face, probably imagining it with the mask on.

Eventually, and with fear of the answer, he asked, "Did akumatized me hurt you?" Marinette could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"No." He could tell she was lying and was about to say something but she continued, "Me and the baby are fine, so don't worry. Besides, the suits protect a lot and my power made it all go back to normal. Everything that happened today is Hawk Moth's fault... and a little of mine for not telling you things sooner... keeping these secrets. So don't blame yourself."

"Hawk Moth knows everything. You blew it all away because of me! I put you... our child... in danger. I screwed everything up."

"No. I was the one failed as Ladybug, and as your friend and partner, and even as Kitten's mom."

Adrien had many feelings and questions, but seeing Marinette and how close she was to freaking out, he just hugged her. "My Lady... I made lots of mistakes too. I promise, whatever comes next, and whatever Hawk Moth throws our way, we'll face it together. No more secrets or being apart. From now on, we are a team. You, me... and our kitten."

"This is exactly why I need you." She somehow relaxed into his arms.

"That being said, I still have many questions."

She nodded and sat there in his warm embrace, telling him everything and resolving their issues.


End file.
